(We never go) Out of Style
by Commander-Hearteyes
Summary: Clarke and Co. move across the country for college, but there is a summer on a beautiful lake with equally beautiful people between them and classes. Or the one where Clarke is hesitant, but Lexa is too smooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Told y'all there was an AU coming! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: These are not my cinnamon buns, but they deserve to be happy dammit!**

The sun was shining brightly when Clarke pulled up to what would likely be her home for the next year or more. College was a fresh start, away from her hometown, and away from all the things she was trying to forget. She had gotten lucky last minute and gotten Octavia and Raven as housemates, so she wasn't completely alone in the big city.

The first thing the blonde noticed was the warmth of the air, nothing like the constant rain in Washington, she could definitely get used to this. They had the whole summer before them to get settled in before the semester started in August, plenty of time to get jobs and goof off. If memory served, there was a lake not far from here where people camped and partied. Clarke was excited for the first time in a long time.

Raven and Octavia were inside already, no doubt attempting to unpack the hoard they had by some miracle managed to fit in the three vehicles. She chuckled to herself when she heard a crash come from inside the house and Raven swearing loudly. This was going to be good for her, for all of them. Clarke grabbed the few bags of belongings she had brought with her, mostly books and art supplies and walked into the house. It was cozy, just big enough for the three of them but it already felt like home, warm and inviting and full of possibilities. Looking into the hallway leading to two of the bedrooms, Clarke saw the cause of the commotion and let out a bark of laughter.

Raven and Octavia were tangled in a heap on the floor by a large comforter Octavia had no doubt been dragging past the door when Raven walked out. The three shared in the laughter as Clarke put down her things and helped untangle them. They had already chosen the two rooms across from each other, opting to let Clarke have the third room on the other side of the house, which was the largest. The two of them liked to party loudly and would likely have guys(and few girls) coming and going pretty regularly, so she was grateful. Clarke liked her space and definitely didn't want to be kept awake by their loud sexcapades.

"Hey you two! Want to go to the lake this weekend?" They had more than enough money to get them by for now and Clarke was itching to paint the lake, having seen pictures and taken by it's beauty. A loud chorus of "Yes!" could be heard from Raven's room and "We'll bring the booze!" there were other college students there probably, so it would be a good opportunity to make friends. The two girls could be heard planning and giggling, so Clarke left them to it and went to unpack her things.

Clarke hadn't brought much in the way of personal belongings. She had brought her clothes and other necessities, of course, pictures of the group back home, and her art supplies. Bellamy and the other boys would be joining them here in the next few days, so they could enjoy the summer together before college life started. Her heart twinged with pain when she saw a group photo that included him. Him being her ex boyfriend, Finn, who had been dating Raven and had neglected to mention it to either of them. Needless to say, he was no longer in the picture and Raven and Clarke had become closer because of it.

She packed away her clothes and made her bed before flopping on it and pulling out her sketchpad, drawing always let her clear her head. She drew a mental image of the lake, clouds and mountains reflected off of the water like it was a mirror. Eventually, she dozed off with the drawing under her cheek and images of the water running through her mind.

A tall brunette walks out onto the porch of a cabin by the lake, stretching her arms wide, letting the sun warm her already tanned skin. A smile plays on her lips as she breathes the beach air in deeply and listens to the gulls calling by the shore.

"Lexa! I wondered if you would sleep the day away! Come, it's time for a run!" She chuckled at her friend, Lincoln and trotted up to him by the water. "You are usually awake with the sun, are you well?" The tall tanned man feigned checking her temperature with his hand, causing her to laugh loudly. They had been friends as long as she could remember and it had become a custom for them to rent cabins by the lake here every summer with another friend of theirs, Anya who would not be awake until the sun was high in the sky.

"I am well enough to race you to the docks and beat you!" She said as she broke into a run, leaving a cloud of sand in her wake and a chuckling Lincoln close behind. Before she made it to the docks, however she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of no doubt the most beautiful blonde girl she had ever seen. She shook her head to clear the image and spared one last glance at the girl before taking off again. She still managed to beat Lincoln by a fair margin, but she had winded herself in the process. Damn her eyes.

"What happened back there? You just stopped dead for a moment." Lincoln's eyes followed the directions Lexa's had been and he smiled, seeing three pretty girls unloading three cars into the cabin. "Ah, I see. Which one has you so distracted, Lexa?" He was teasing and she knew it but her eyes betrayed her, falling on the blonde again. Lincoln smiled and clasped her shoulder, "Come, then. Let's introduce ourselves!" Lexa was in the process of refusing when Lincoln practically dragged her to the porch and rapped on the screen door. A gorgeous brunette with bright eyes opened the door, eyeing them curiously. Lincoln spoke first.

"Hello, I am Lincoln and this is my friend, Lexa. We're in the cabin down the beach and saw you and your friends unloading your vehicles. Would you like some help, you seemed to have a lot?" Lexa watched the girl eye Lincoln's shirtless form and chew on her lip. "We wouldn't want to trouble you guys." Lincoln shook his head and promised it was no trouble at all and the girl agreed, her housemates coming outside to see what was going on.

"Those are my roomies, the loud on is Raven and the blonde is Clarke. Thanks for helping us out, by the way. We have way too much crap." Hearing their names, Clarke and Raven introduced themselves to the pair. "Hello, Clarke. I'm Lexa, it's nice to meet you." Clarke couldn't help but like the way Lexa said her name, the way her mouth formed around the syllable and enunciated the hard "k". She had no time to dwell on it and Lexa turned around and grabbed an armful from the car, giving Clarke the chance to give her a once-over. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She was in a pair of black shorts and a green sports bra and her chestnut hair was up in a braid. Clarke grabbed an armful of stuff as well before she got caught staring.

In no time at all, the cars were unloaded and everything put away. Lexa and Lincoln took their leave, promising to come by later in the evening for a small get together. Clarke watched them leave, her eyes lingering on Lexa for a moment before she felt a presence next to her. Before she knew what happened, a pitcher of ice cold water was dumped on her head and she glared at Raven with murder in her eyes.

"What? You looked thirsty as hell!" The blonde couldn't help but laugh along with Raven, this was why they were friends. As annoying as she could be, Raven was no doubt the funniest and most honest person you could hope to know. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not even gay and I noticed. Abs like that should come with a warning label!" Clarke laughed at Raven and Octavia handed her a towel. "As long as you keep your hands off of tall, dark, and muscles we'll be fine, Reyes." Raven flipped her off and headed back inside to get party favors ready.

Octavia sat on the back deck with Clarke in silence for a few minutes. "She was something huh?" Clarke nodded in response, letting a sigh escape her lips. Octavia moved to sit on Clarke's lounge chair, pulling Clarke into her chest. "I'm still not over it, you know?" The brunette nodded against Clarke's hair, "We understand, the whole thing was hardest on you. He was your first everything, but he threw it away, Clarke. He lied to you both and you're both better off without him. It's been over a year, maybe it's time to try and have some fun, move on?" Clarke flipped on her back and stared at the stars, mapping the constellations with her eyes.

"You're right, you usually are, but it's not as easy as that. Let's say I liked Lexa a little bit, she could be every bit the asshole he was. I don't want to go through that again." Octavia grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "I remember, I practically lived with you for months to make sure you were still functioning. Not everyone is out to hurt you, Griffin, and you can't go through life afraid to even try again." Clarke remained silent and Octavia let it go, opting to lay on the lounger holding Clarke's hand. They could stay like this for a bit longer, she thought.

Lexa and Lincoln walked back to their cabin to find Anya awake with a hot coffee in her hand. "Glad to finally see you're awake." Lexa said evenly, Anya raising an eyebrow in her direction. "And where did you two get off to? You've been gone awhile." Lincoln explained that they had gone for a run and met some girls down the beach and helped them with their things. Anya chuckled, "Of course you did. Far be it from you to to leave some helpless girls to fend for themselves." Lexa narrowed her eyes at her friend, "We were simply being nice, Anya." The taller women raised her hands in mock surrender. "Apologies, chief. So what's the plan for today?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at the unwanted nickname. "The girls invited us to a fire this evening with a few friends of theirs. It would be rude not to attend." Anya got excited "Oooo back to see them already? You two have it bad!" Lincoln playfully shoved her in response, but could not hide the flush in his cheeks. "See! You do have a crush! How cute!" Lincoln ducked his head in defeat and looked to Lexa for help, getting a lazy shrug of her shoulder in return.

"If you two are quite finished, I'm going to go and read for awhile before this fire. Keep it down, yes?" Lincoln and Anya nodded, saying they were going to the store anyway and if Lexa needed anything, which she didn't. She laid in her bed and opened the window, letting the fresh lake air fill the room. She read for some time before her eyes grew heavy and she succumbed to sleep, visions of golden wheat playing in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters coming left and right this week to make it up to you all!**

**Keep the lovely reviews coming! I live for them!**

**Disclaimer: The CW and the producers own these characters, not me, sadly.**

Lexa woke to find the sky darkening as the sun set across the lake. She cursed to herself for oversleeping and grabbed to phone to check the time. There were messages from Lincoln and Anya stating they were already down the beach with the neighbors and to meet them there. _Way to make an impression. _She dressed quickly and opted to leave her hair down, combing the tangles from her naturally wild curls. The air was still warm, so she wore torn denim shorts and a loose-fitting gray top and applied some light makeup. Deciding that she looked well enough, she locked the cabin and walked to the girls' cabin, only just noticing the loud music thrumming.

The party seemed to be well on it's way, a dark haired boy introduced himself as Bellamy once she walked by the fire. He seemed decent enough, directing her to where Clarke and the others were inside, apparently drinking. She thanked him and tried to swallow her discomfort, it wasn't that she was anti-social, but she certainly was not _this _social.

"Wooo 10 points Gryffindooooorrrr!" Lexa heard the loud shouting and entered the kitchen to find her friends cheering Clarke on along with Raven and Octavia, who seemed to be glued to Lincoln's arm. "Lexa, you made it! You missed Clarkey over here drinking her weight in tequila!" Lexa eyed Raven for a moment before looking at the girl in question and noting her flushed cheeks. "It would appear so. Why the Harry Potter reference?"

"Oh! Her last name's Griffin and she's a giant nerd." Lexa smirked and Raven laughed as Clarke pouted at them. "I am not! I just love HP, okay?" The brunette found the exchange fairly humorous and almost laughed along with them before she was dragged outside by the blonde. She was caught unaware and almost tripped over her own feet before Clarke settled them by the fire and the source of the loud music.

Lincoln and Anya started to follow the pair, wanting to make sure Lexa was alright before Octavia stopped them. "Clarke's fine, trust me. She's been wounded in front of tall, tan, and gorgeous out there who she has the hots for." Anya's eyes lit up at this information, "You're sure of this? Lexa's been a recluse since her last relationship ended, this could end terribly." Octavia and Raven looked at each other and at Lincoln and smiled wolfishly while he smirked at Anya.

"I think they will be just fine, Anya. I caught our friend leering at her earlier today, that's how we all met." Anya smiled at the three of them. "Then what kind of friends would we be if we didn't try to help them out a little? Lexa could use some fun in her life, I think." The group high-fived and walked outside to find Lexa and Clarke dancing with the rest of the crowd, not noticing that most eyes were fixed on them.

Clarke was prepared for Lexa to refuse to dance with her when she jokingly pulled her off of the log she was perched on and almost caused them to topple over. She had not been prepared for the mischievous glint in those _fucking endless _green eyes and the panty-dropping smirk on the other girls' lips as she tugged them into the throng of people. She had _definitely _not been prepared to pulled flush into Lexa, to have almost every inch of their bodies touching. _Fuck it, just go with it. _

The blonde moved against Lexa in the most deliciously obscene way, taking control from her. She allowed Clarke to run her hands up her arms and into her chestnut girls, involuntarily shivering at the contact and relived the blonde hadn't noticed. She hadn't been touched this way since...she didn't want to think about the last time. Lexa mentally shook her head and tried to clear her mind, now was not the time to be thinking of these things, not when this beautiful creature was scratching her scalp lightly and making her growl low in her throat.

She used her height to her advantage and flipped Clarke around, so her back was against Lexa's front and her tortuous fingers couldn't cause any more trouble. The problem soon became that Clarke was a very confident woman when she was intoxicated and used the new position to grind her ass right into Lexa's crotch. The taller girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to maintain her composure. The blonde was quick to notice Lexa's momentary distraction and turned around quickly, lacing her arms around Lexa's neck and slipping her thigh between tanned legs.

_Holy shit._

Clarke had complete control and ground herself into Lexa, hard. The sharp exhale of breath that followed was enough to spur her on, winding her fingers back into Lexa's hair, all brunette could do was follow Clarke's guidance and thank the stars she was sober. She was well aware that they had attracted attention from the other party goers, but allowed herself to dance with Clarke for awhile longer. Their breath was mingling together in the minute space between their mouths, and Clarke's lips looked soft and wanting, but Lexa pulled herself out of her stupor and bid the blonde to accompany her inside to get a drink.

The pair found themselves by the fire with their close friends, the crowd having dispersed some time earlier, leaving them to drink and tell stories on the beach. The air had chilled in the hours since the sun had set so Octavia had run in the grab a large quilt for them to cover up with. They were huddled close together, giggling like schoolgirls, Clarke was curled into Lexa's side, having worn herself out dancing earlier. If any of the group had see, they made no mention of it. Clarke's friends were smoking across the fire pit when Clarke started snoring softly into Lexa's shoulder.

"Uh oh, Griffin's down for the count." Bellamy offered to carry her upstairs, this sort of thing was normal for her apparently. "I've got it, Bellamy." Lexa stood and shook the blonde's shoulder lightly, waking the blonde enough to crawl onto her back so she could carry her up to her room. " 's the one upstairs. First on the left" Clarke said sleepily, right into Lexa's ear. She smirked "All right, princess. Let's get you to bed."

"Your friend is freakishly strong. I happen to know from experience that Clarke is nothing but dead weight when she's tired." Lincoln and Anya laughed lightly, knowing fully well how fit Lexa was. "She trains like a madwoman year-round for track and field. She runs anchor for Ark University, one of the fastest they've seen in years."

"Yeah, she hasn't dated in a long time. She threw herself into school and the gym when her last girlfriend bailed. It's sad, really." Lincoln rolled his eyes at Anya's words, getting him only a shrug in return. Costia leaving had hurt Lexa deeply and they both knew that. "What? It's true and you know it." He shook his head and went to retort, but his attention was turned to the fairly drunk brunette nuzzled into his chest.

Lexa carried Clarke easily up the stairs and deposited her in the bed. She ran downstairs to grab some water and aspirin, should Clarke need it. She's had a hangover or two in the past, and knew they were awful. She left the water and pills on the nightstand and turned to leave when Clarke whined quietly.

"Don't go. Jus stay til I fall 'sleep" Her blue eyes were tired and Lexa couldn't make herself leave when she looked at her that way. "Very well, Clarke. Just until you fall asleep." Clarke sat up and pulled her top and short off, leaving only her bra and panties on and Lexa swallowed at the sight. Clarke slipped under the covers and held them up for her and she crawled in beside the blonde.

Clarke turned away from Lexa, pulling her arm around her midsection as she went so that they were spooning. She sighed contently and relaxed into the embrace and within minutes her breathing became even.

Lexa could have left, it would have been so easy to get up and walk down the beach and retire to her own bed, but she didn't. Instead, she breathed in the scent of Clarke's hair, and felt herself relaxing into the blonde and decided to sleep there, just for a little while.

"Sleep well, Clarke Griffin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated my other story yet! I got sick and I feel miserable, but I had part of this done already. So enjoy!**

**I do not own these characters**

Clarke awoke feeling nimble fingers tracing her side soothingly. She felt confused until she heard a familiar low chuckle in her ear followed by a playful nip of her earlobe. She is aware of two things: she is very naked as is whoever is sharing the bed with her and she is dreaming, if the ethereal light is anything to go by.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Clarke turned and was met with the most breathtaking smile and intense green eyes. "Someone seems to be in a good mood," she husks back. She feels good, weightless and more at ease than she's felt in months, basking in the loving warmth of the body next to hers. She feels whole, right where she's supposed to be.

The green eyes goddess leans in and kisses wanting lips like she's done so a million times before and Clarke feels herself smiling into the kiss. _This is what it feels like to be happy_, she thinks.

"It's time to wake up now, Clarke."

Just like that, the goddess is fading and the waves on the shore can be heard. The blonde grumbles herself awake to find the bed otherwise empty, she is mid-pout when she sees the glass of water and aspirin tablets on the night stand along with a note. Clarke takes the aspirin and drinks the water quickly, trying not to be too eager to read the note Lexa left.

_Clarke,_

_I'm sorry to leave you still sleeping. Hopefully, you do not think ill of me, I had to meet Lincoln for our morning run. Take the aspirin and water I so graciously left for you. Feel free to come pay me a visit :)_

_Lexa_

The blonde smiles and makes her way downstairs to find her roommates passed out on the couch, snoring loudly with the TV still on. She shuts it off and strides into the kitchen to make breakfast, the smell awakening the slumbering girls. "Coffee is on whenever you two stop grumbling, breakfast in 15!"

The word "coffee" seems to do the trick and both girls go upstairs to brush their teeth and get ready for the day. They would never understand how it is Clarke could drink them all under the table and then wake up so early without any hangover symptoms.

An hour later, breakfast had been eaten and the girls were making plans for the day. "Soooo, I got Lincoln's number last night and he suggested we go hiking by the cliffs. Apparently there's a really pretty waterfall off the trail, people jump off of it and go swimming and stuff. It should be pretty cool." Octavia practically sang the last words, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You just want to see muscles without his shirt again!" Raven teased her and the two proceeded to chase each other around the cabin and out the back door, almost wrestling each other into the lake. Clarke was almost too busy laughing to see familiar forms sunbathing further down the beach. Almost. She couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile seeing Lexa pop up, slide her sunglasses down and frown at her very loud roommates.

"Go invite them, Clarke! Lexa is definitely staring at you and I'm pretty sure her eyes are heart shaped!" The blonde laughed and flipped Raven the bird, but walked towards Anya and Lexa nonetheless.

_Shit. _She hadn't thought this through. Lexa had a body that could stop traffic, that was obvious, but now she was donning a stunning two piece and Clarke could see nearly every inch of her sun-kissed skin. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she swallowed nervously. _Get it together, Griffin._

"Hey guys! Thanks for hanging out with us last night, sorry I was kind of a mess, I promise that doesn't happen often." Lexa smiled sweetly while Anya laughed it off, promising she had seen and done much worse.

"Anyway, we were going to go with Lincoln to hike the cliff later, go see some awesome waterfall or something and swim. You guys in?" Anya jumped up and said she was going to get her stuff ready, Lexa simply nodded coolly.

"We'll meet up at yours in a little while, then?" Clarke nodded and waved, turning to walk back her cabin. Raven and Octavia greeted her making kissing noises. "Really, O? You seem pretty excited to see Lincoln and you want to give me shit?" The dark haired girl smiled devilishly, "Lincoln didn't sleep in my bed last night, did he?" Shit, shit, shit.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Raven raised her eyebrows in response. "Really, Griffin? Two of you went up, none came back down. And we checked on you before we turned in. You guys were so cute, I wanted to hurl."

Octavia took her opportunity to chime in, "Seriously, you were curled up on her chest smiling like the damn Cheshire cat. It was gross and super sweet." Clarke glared at them both. "You say nothing, got it? Last thing I need is her friends giving her shit, too." They put up three fingers and swore on their scouts honor to keep quiet about it.

Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln showed up about an hour later in full hiking gear, promising they had everything the group would need for the day when the three girls started clamoring to gather supplies. Clearly, their neighbors were outdoorsey types, something they were not. At all. But they could pretend for the sake of bonding with the hot neighbors, right? Right.

**Wrong. **Not entirely so, but it took only a few hours of trying to keep up with their rugged counterparts before the girls were complaining of blisters and pulled muscles, much to Lincoln, Lexa, and Anya's amusement.

"Goddammit, how much farther is it? I feel faint!" Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia's over-dramatic display. Lincoln strode up behind Octavia and swung her into his arms bridal-style, "It isn't much farther, another half an hour or so. I can carry you the rest of the way, wouldn't want you hurting yourself would we?" He said with a wink, causing Octavia to nearly sqeal with delight.

Clarke and Raven locked eyes and gagged themselves in unison, earning a hearty laugh from Anya and Lexa. Clarke noticed that Lexa was carrying different gear than the others and found herself wondering what it was. She must have caught the blonde gazing at her backpack, "I brought my camera and tripod. I like taking pictures of the waterfall when we go."

Clarke pulled out her sketch pad, "I have no idea how to operate your no doubt very fancy camera, but I'm wicked with a piece of paper and charcoal." Lexa raised her eyebrows in question, gesturing to the book in the blonde's hand. Clarke handed it to her, not entirely sure why she did it. She was normally protective of her artwork unless it was being presented. The brunette flipped through the pages, eyes wide and hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"These are amazing, Clarke. Are you studying art?" Clarke nodded, "Art is my minor, I'm going to be a doctor, like my mother. We're all going to Ark University. Raven is studying engineering and O is a law student. Girl loves to argue and rarely loses."

Lexa's eyes widen when she realizes they are all attending the same college, not sure if she wants to divulge this information to the blonde just yet. "I'm studying Physiotherapy myself, but I also run track. Won the state championship last year and it's paid for my education." She noticed the blonde looking slightly confused, "I run anchor. Basically, I am the last to go and the fastest on the team, it's a great deal of pressure but I find it exhilarating."

Clarke chuckled, "I don't run, ever. If you see me running, it's because something is chasing me or someone is dying. That explains why you're in such great shape, though."

Lexa scoffed, "I was in great shape before track. Genetics are an amazing thing, also, I don't eat that processed garbage you and your rommates call food." They two girls laughed, Clarke was surprised to find herself endeared by the brunette's cockiness.

The rest of the trip went by quickly, no one was injured but Clarke did slip into the stream when the group was approaching the waterfall. She looked up to see everyone laughing at her before Lexa pulled her up, biting her lip to hide a smirk.

Maybe the outdoors weren't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooh, things are getting intense!**

** Thanks for all the love guys! You're the best :)**

** None of these lovelies are mine**

** Follow me on Tumblr! **** .com **

The waterfall was as beautiful as Lincoln had promised. The ledge was high, but the waters below were deep and calm, clearer than any water Clarke could remember seeing. Around them, the forest was thick and green, everything alive and vibrant.

Octavia was the first to scramble onto the ledge and jump into the waters below, screaming on the way down and laughing excitedly when she resurfaced. Lincoln and Raven followed soon after, the trio taking turns jumping off the falls and sadly attempting to drown each other. Anya chose to settle by a tree and read a novel, while Clarke drew the landscape and Lexa snapped pictures.

Clarke had lost herself in her sketch when she heard the shutter of Lexa's camera in front of her. The brunette smirked and quirked an eyebrow when their eyes met. They said nothing and Lexa put her camera back into it's carrying case and stripped down to her bathing suit. _Well, now you've got my attention._

Lexa climbed onto the ledge gracefully and stretched her arms wide, letting the sun and the breeze kiss her skin. She dived beautifully into the water below, but did not immediately resurface. Instead, as the group became concerned, she swam up behind Lincoln and pulled him under. He came back up, sputtering and cursing, and caught her before she could swim away. He picked her up and tossed her back into the water like she weighed nothing and she squealed happily.

Clarke watched them for a minute before starting a new sketch. Her mind captured a snapshot of Lexa on the ledge, arms spread and an easy smile on her lips. She had become engrossed trying to capture the uninhibited joy on the brunette's face when Anya settled beside her.

"You should join them." She said it casually, peering at the drawing. "She likes you, you know. You should do something about it instead of pining over something you can have."

Clarke raised her eyebrows, taken aback by her forwardness. "What? I-" Anya cut her off quickly, "Cut the crap, blondie. You're both wounded, but she's trying anyway. I'm saying this as a friend, she's amazing, infuriating and stubborn but she's got a heart of gold." Anya's eyes brimmed with affection.

The blonde looked at her quizzically for another moment before packing her sketchbook and stripped into her bathing suit. She glanced back at Anya, who gave her a thumbs up and an encouraging smile, before she jumped into the water.

It was cold, exhileratingly so. She felt all of her nerve endings come to life at the sudden chill. Anya sprang into the water moments later, splashing them all in the process. Clarke followed her gaze to Lexa, floating lazily a few meters away. Anya nodded her head in the brunette's direction, a silent prompt that Clarke followed. She sank beneath the water silently, swimming towards an unsuspecting Lexa.

Clarke swam right underneath Lexa and came up suddenly, wrapping her arms around the other girl's lithe frame and pulled her under. She let out a surprised yelp and flailed her limbs in protest, she surfaced coughing and looking for the offender. Her eyes caught Clarke not five feet away, laughing her ass off. Green eyes glared murder in her direction and Clarke squealed as Lexa swam straight for her.

The blonde scrambled onto the bank and took off into the woods, Lexa hot on her heels. She hid behind a tree when she thought she had lost her pursuer, she closed her eyes and caught her breath, only to open them and see Lexa's predatory gaze fixed on her.

"That was unbecoming, Clarke. Tell me, what do you plan to do now that you've been caught?" Clarke backed further into the tree as Lexa advanced slowly, her gaze intense and unwavering.

"I, uh-" Lexa came closer still, her arms bracketing a shivering form against the tree, her breath tickling Clarke's face. "Are you afraid, Clarke?" The blonde swallowed and shook her head, not trusting her voice. Lexa chuckled dryly and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Clarke's ear.

She was close, _so fucking close_ and Clarke could feel her body respond to the proximity. It had been over a year since anyone had been this close to her, since she'd felt the burn of arousal low in her belly.

"I haven't, not since-" Lexa nodded in understanding, her features becoming soft. She laid a chaste kiss on a flushed cheek and stepped back. "I lost someone special to me, too. A little over a year ago."

"Today has been fun, Clarke. I hope to have more days like this." The invitation was unspoken and Clarke smiled shyly and nodded. "We should get back before the others think I've had my way with you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, earning a laugh from Clarke.

"Who's to say that you would be having you're way with me?" She shot back and left a slack-jawed Lexa in her wake. The brunette shook her head and breathed a laugh at herself getting one upped by the previously timid blonde.

Lexa awoke the next morning, made her breakfast and customary coffee. Anya was off shopping and had dragged Lincoln with her, no doubt to carry the groceries in. She walked onto the back deck to eat and discovered flowers on the table. They were Stargazer lilies, one of her favorites and there was a note attached.

_Let's have more days like yesterday- Clarke_

So, the feisty blonde had some surprises up her sleeve after all. Though she was going to murder her friends if they had put her up to this. She felt her body buzzing with the excitement, the possibilities and shook her head, laughing dryly at herself.


End file.
